A Tell-Tale Heart
by SpartanOfNovaTitan
Summary: It was a good run, he supposed. But, nothing in life satified him anymore. He sighed out a breath and figured this was nice way to spend the holiday-


Man, Kuroyagi was the shit. Plan and simple.

The NaZa community will miss him greatly. In honor! I shall use my meager skills and write a one shot.

* * *

><p>He loved her eyes. Eyes that simply made him spark with an excitement, intimate or not, knowing those same eyes he had loved dearly were so far.<p>

He wanted the mind, soul, and body. To smell her scent, and hear her voice. The same ones that drove him mad for her. He wanted it all! As long, he gave calmly, as it was her.

Of course, another year passed with him simply sighing at his couch, an arm lazily lying at the arm of the couch. He stared at the tree for Christmas. And the ring. What was it called again?

He shook his head, simply not caring. Wishing only to be the object of affection of those eyes. He wanted for those to be so close, all for the moment he connected with her lips and more.

But, as the saying goes, don't leave for tomorrow for what you can do today.

He closed his onyx eyes, fantasying about when he could hold her close, without awkwardness or confusion.

Another year gone by. She was in her early twenties, and he! He was at least 20.

He shook his head. He knew thinking about the mechanics wasn't good, and he just wanted to be with her so much. But, then again. Some things weren't meant to be he supposed. After all, she had gone for another man, and was extremely hurt afterwards. Something clawed at his stomach, just as it had done for these 3 years. He knew the feeling. It was a want. A want for the thing he nearly cries out for each morning when he wakes up with no one else in his bed. The want for when she comes from a mission, usually weeks long and dangerous, or when he comes back from a mission similar to the risks.

No one noticed. They all assumed he wanted another girl, which he didn't. She wasn't bad or anything, it was just she wasn't his type and didn't drive him towards countless inward howlings of pains of loneliness. The same pains he awoke to everyday with a small light of hope that the day was the day. To tell, and be loved and not let go of her.

The small tear on his eye was wiped away. He needed to head to the guild and- better yet. He would not. He would embarrass himself, and though he desired attention from the girl he did not want attention not just of amusement, but of interest and kindliness. Not mere pity either.

Nodding at his proclamation, he stood and made quick advances toward the back door. Out the house with a cup of alcohol, designed for mages of his type, and unto the porch.

The view wasn't so bad. He supposed. He preferred the Summer, but the Winter didn't bother him. He poured some alcohol into his glass cup, and drunk it slowly. Surely, she didn't exit his mind. Lewd thoughts occasionally entered his thoughts, but desire for just her love was the main desire.

"Erza. If only." He muttered sadly. His heart aching at the want of his crush. One he knew he would never get.

* * *

><p>20 years later-<p>

"Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel is here with me everybody, to talk about some things. Now let's kick things off with a business related question!"

"What's the best time of year to send missions, and worst time of year?"

Closing his upper and lower back teeth together, Natsu thought about several times he had noticed throughout the years.

"I would say... For the best time... Definitely around the S-Class exams. For sure. The worst... Hmp. A hard question. I would say. Around the middle of the month and year. It's around the time when most of the guild is starting to head out, train, do missions, and that sort of thing. So try to get it in at a certain time interval." With a nod following the reply, the reporter asked another question a bit more personal.

"The concern around many older mages is the same. Are you worried about being replaced? Or something in that sense."

Natsu answered quickly. "Definitely. When you reach around the age when you started becoming famous and THEN become the age of the older generation you start to realize something. 'These kids aren't half bad.' Some are good and have potential, and others just don't give a damn, and make you shake your head, but when you think about what you've done is about to be a history book fact and maybe just forgotten with you dead, able to do nothing about it... It's sort of surreal and makes you wonder."

Understanding the reporter asked another very personal this time.

"Alright Mr. Dragneel. Many of your guild members your age are married. Mostly to other members we hear, but you. You somehow stay single. Why and what for?"

"Alright before someone makes a comment, no I do not have sex everyday. Most of the time I'm working, or teaching the newbies. Sometimes both at the same time. Okay?" A nod answered as courtesy.

"But, as for why I'm single." A large deep breath escaped from him."The girl I wanted, and sometimes I still do, she's never going to be mine. I accepted that a decade back, when I was 30 not 100 Goeui. Now, I... wish I could have said something to make it happen, but I never did and still regret not having what it could have been had I asked for the same love. I might actually tell her one of these days. But, I'm 40, not 20. See what I'm saying? But, let Igneel be witness, where ever his soul I hope remains blessed lies, I probably won't don't have the balls."

Some more questions followed, less personal and more official and rumor confirming, but none really good as the smile was taken from Dragneel. Because, through out the whole thing, he seemed to fade away from reality and wonder throughout the realms of imagination.

* * *

><p>A couple of months later-<p>

It was Christmas. Happy had left him for Carly. It seemed like his child just said bye and got out for a girl he loved. That made Natsu smile.

Those same eyes. Brown, a deep brown mind you, enticed him so much. They had lost a youngness to them years back, but he still loved them.

He was much more tough about this. He shook his head and went to sleep.

A couple of seconds later however he slammed them open as the best thought entered his mind. A book. An autobiography. Or story.

He went out, for the first time in a Christmas since he was 19, and bought stationary.

* * *

><p>5 years later-<p>

"Okay, first of all wow. Just dang. This is a great story. Both of them are." The reporter held up two books. One with 'Natsu Dragneel' an autobiography that actually had interviews by close friends and past enemies. The other one read 'Wish.' A romance about a boy and a girl from difficult lives in a cave where they are given infinite food and water, but become friends ,only friends, and later, as a group appears, grow less remembering of each other as the group come each of their backgrounds. But the boy wishes for the return of the girl as they finally exit into separate opening to the world.

"What is the autobiography for? I mean what inspired you to write this?"

"I wanted to motivate people."

"Okay, but people from Fairy Tail say some things in here were far to unlike you and dark for you to have been through and done."

"I know, but don't judge a book by its cover."

A simple 'true' confirmed the knowledge.

"But, Wish. Truly a unique story. How and why?"

"It's based off of my love story, except a bit altered."

"Ah-"

"I'd be more comfortable if you don't pry into that."

A series of nod acknowledged his request.

"Now. Members of your guild confirm that you, Mr. Dragneel, have been acting a bit sour."

"Look. I'm a bit bitter, had a son who moved out to catch something I never had, 25 years of a realization of love and still won't catch it, it's far too late now, I'm alone for more than half my day, I got cocky shit eating newbies coming in everyday, haven't had a boner in more than 3 years, paperwork, responsibility, I'm a 45 year old virgin, yeah wizard very funny, funerals to attend from a large number of friends, wake up alone everyday, and not only that. I got nothing else going for me besides top 5 in strongest. Something that doesn't motivate me enough." His answers were increasingly aggravated.

Out of fear the reporter told him he could go.

* * *

><p>5 years later-<p>

The pain had rushed in. The ache was worse, and he wasn't really excited about life like he used to be. Igneel, the last time he saw, was dead. Erza was kicking and all, but simply having friends motivated her. Not him. Not Natsu. That pain of loneliness in his soul, and deaths of his friend massed up and he simply gave out. Nothing about life excited him. it was a good run. The Master of the strongest guild in the world, not just Fiore, had kicked the bucket.

It was Christmas. Huh. What a nice way to spend the holiday. Lying on the couch. Not moving an inch.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later-<p>

"Natsu Dragneel, one of the strongest mages in the world, and master of Fairy Tail has been reported dead inside his home. The cause of death is stress-induced cardiomyopathy."

A reporter asked what a older friend, Gray, thought.

"I didn't think Natsu would be the one to die so... Unexpectedly you know?"

"Mages specializing in investigation, also from Fairy Tail, say that the name Erza is repeatedly implanted into many objects."

* * *

><p>A book was opened by Levy who read it to the veterans of Fairy Tail. "It says, while its human nature to love and feel loneliness, Dragon Slayers feel especially in emotional pain unless the love between the two has been fully verified to an extreme measure."<p>

Levy looked at Erza with strong eyes, being a Mage at the death scene."Erza, Natsu loved you."

"How are you sure?"

"Your name is carved almost everywhere with a picture of you inside his house."


End file.
